Stereotypical HIE Story (Traducción de Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Este es tu típica historia HIE (Humano en Equestria) exponiendo todos sus estereotipos, pero como comprimido y abarrotada en un breve capitulo, haciendo el ritmo extremadamente incómodo y rápido. Si, más o menos es eso. (Traducción del Fanfic del mismo nombre publicado por BombShelter en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por BombShelter / This story was written by BombShelter**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 347780/ stereotypical-hie-story**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Este es tu típica historia HIE (Humano en Equestria) exponiendo todos sus estereotipos, pero como comprimido y abarrotada en un breve capitulo, haciendo el ritmo extremadamente incómodo y rápido. Si, más o menos es eso.

 ***No odio las historias HIE, en realidad las amo. No me demanden. También, lo siento mucho por esto.* -BombShelter**

* * *

 **Una Historia HIE Completa en 1.184 Palabras**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor (BombShelter):**

 **Por Dios, por el amor de las cosas santas, no tomes esta historia en serio. En serio si alguien piensa que esto es una historia real, me mudaré a la luna.**

* * *

Estaba sentado en mi cama, mirando al techo. Ay Dios, mi vida era muy aburrida. Muchos problemas y otras cosas malas ocurriendo.

De repente fui envuelto en una luz brillante. Me cubrí mis ojos y sentí que perdía la consciencia. Todo estaba oscuro. Entonces abro mis ojos para darme cuenta que estaba sentado en un huerto lleno de manzanos.

 **"¡Hola ahí compañero!"** Una extraña criatura parecida a un caballo dice mientras camina hacia mí, vistiendo un sombrero de vaquero.

 **"Whoa… wow, ¿Quién eres tú?"** Digo mientras me levantaba. **"¡Nunca he visto a nadie como tú!"**

 **"Mi nombre es Applejack, acompáñame a mi granja."** Ella dice volviendo hacia dondequiera que vino. Siguiendo a criaturas alienígenas siempre es genial, así que camine detrás de ella.

Llegué a un granero donde Applejack me ofrece un lugar para quedarme. Me tumbo en un montón de heno y rápidamente me duermo.

 **"Whoa, ese fue un día de locos."** Me dije a mi mismo mientras caía dormido. Me levanto el día siguiente y salgo del granero. Sigo un camino que conduce a un pueblo donde todos los nativos parecen mirarme fijamente.

Eventualmente me tropiezo con un árbol gigante con una señal en frente. Toco la puerta y un poni púrpura me saluda.

 **"Whoa, por Celestia eres una extraña criatura."** El poni púrpura dice. Ella tiene un cuerno en su cabeza que comienza a brillar y de repente soy empujado hacia dentro.

 **"Oh, que locura. Oh Dios, magia. Mi comprensión de la realidad está siendo destrozada más rápido que los correos electrónicos de Hillary."**

 **"¿Quién es esta Hillary?"** El poni pregunta.

 **"Oh cosas y políticas. Ahora te explicare todo mi mundo."** Después de una hora de hablar, llegué a una simple conclusión. **"Básicamente, casi todos los políticos son unos idiotas."**

 **"Whoa que increíble historia y todo eso. Soy Twilight Sparkle, pero llámame Twilight."**

 **"Bueno, Hola Twilight ¿Acaso tienes otras cinco amigas en el cual nos volveremos buenos amigos en un corto periodo de tiempo y posiblemente que una se enamore mí, y no darnos cuenta hasta el tercer arco de la historia a pesar de que se ha enamorado de mi desde el inicio?"**

 **"¡Por supuesto! ¡De hecho ya has conocido a una de ellas, Applejack! ¡Y mira esto, todas las cinco están justo fuera de mi puerta ahora mismo!"** Twilight dice mientras la puerta se abre, revelando a cinco ponis más, incluyendo a la que ya conozco.

Una unicornio de color blanco entra y mira fijamente mi ropa.

 **"Esas son una completa mierda."** Ella dice descaradamente. **"Te haré de gratis nueva ropa, y cuando te sientas mal, querrás pagarme, y entonces me negaré a tomar tu dinero porque soy tan generosa."** Ella dice con una sonrisa. **"…Cariño."**

 **"Y para conseguir el dinero que Rarity no aceptará de ti no importa que tanto la molestes, puedes trabajar en mi granja todos los días, ganando poco a poco la figura de La Roca, y perdiendo la figura de un nerd de los años 90"** Applejack dice con entusiasmo.

 **"Soy muy tímida."** Una poni de color amarillo con alas dice mientras ella se esconde detrás de su cabello. **"Probablemente no voy a contribuir mucho en la trama a menos que la persona que escribe todo esto piense que soy el mejor poni que no pasa mucho en estas historias…"** Ella dice en voz baja. **"También, a tu lado soy muy nerviosa aunque no hayas hecho nada para recibir tal respuesta."**

 **"Está bien caballo amarillo."** De repente, una poni azul con alas y una melena arcoíris está volando en mi cara.

 **"¡Ey! Soy Rainbow Dash y probablemente vas a odiar mi actitud arrogante por unos cuantos capítulos, entonces empezarás a caerme bien. Eventualmente, empezaré a actuar de manera extraña porque estoy enamorada de ti, pero me negaré a revelar mis sentimientos porque probablemente arruinaría nuestra amistad."**

 **"Bueno, Rainbow Dash si vas a ser así. Dios, que ego."** Digo rodando mis ojos. De repente, algo rosa salta sobre mí y dice algunas palabras muy rápido que el escritor tiene juntarlas todas, quitando los espacios para poner énfasis en lo rápido está hablando, lo que lo hace difícil de leer para cualquier persona.

 **"¡Y como veras, prepararé tu fiesta de Bienvenida a Ponyville justo ahora!"** Dice ella. Parpadeo y de repente toda la biblioteca está llena de ponis.

 **"¡Whoa, que bien! Pero no soy muy sociable así que me voy a sentar aquí ahora."** Digo mientras me siento en un rincón. Rainbow Dash camina y se sienta a mi lado.

 **"¿Qué pasa, Rainbow?"** Pregunto mientras trato de consolarla.

 **"Nada… Nada en absoluto."**

 **"Puedes decirme."**

 **"Te amo, y lo he estado ocultando desde que te conocí, pero he estado demasiado nerviosa para decírtelo."** Ella dice nerviosamente, negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

 **"También te amo a pesar de que actualmente estoy pensado en cursiva sobre lo equivocado que es esto, pero me doy cuenta que eres una persona en el interior."** Me inclino y beso a Rainbow, todo se siente bien.

De repente, un brillante destello de luz sale de la nada, y un caballo blanco parece en el centro de la biblioteca haciendo que todos dejen de moverse.

 **"Humano con un extraño nombre que literalmente nadie en la Tierra tiene, o algunas veces un nombre muy genérico como Matthew Green, tengo noticias que decirte. Y en serio, Matthew Green, que nombre tan aburrido."**

 **"¿Qué es?"**

 **"Resulta que cuando llegaste aquí, absorbiste mucha magia porque si, y ahora eres básicamente Dios, y eres más fuerte que yo."**

 **"Whoa, eso es un montón de poder."** Digo. De repente, se oye una fuerte explosión. Corrimos afuera para ver un montón de criaturas negras como insectos en el pueblo.

 **"Welp, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlos porque si lo fuera no tendría ningún sentido que tengas magia así que adiós."** Celestia dice y de repente cae muerta.

 **"¡No somos lo suficientemente fuertes!"** Rainbow dice mientras se acerca a mí. **"¡Por favor, usa tu magia para detener a los changelings, porque no lo hemos hecho antes y somos capaces de hacerlo de nuevo!"**

 **"No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado."** Digo mientras saco unas gafas de sol de la nada. Me los pongo y comienzo a correr muy rápido con magia. Encuentro al líder de estos changelings y me acerco a ella.

 **"Ja ja ja, Eres demasiado débil para matarme."** Ella dice maníacamente.

 **"Es cierto… soy muy débil."** Puedo sentir mi magia siendo drenada. ¡Oh Dios no, no mi magia! ¡Ahora nunca llegaré a Las Vegas ahora!

 **"¡Pero… tengo amistad!"** Grito mientras un resplandor envuelve mi cuerpo. Todos lo changelings gritan mientras son derrotados por mi magia por, una vez más, magia.

 **"¡NOO! ¡He sido derrotada! ¡Ahora necesitaré volver en una secuela que probablemente jamás será escrita!"** Grita Chrysalis mientras huye.

 **"¡Si, vamos chico con un nombre extraño o muy genérico!"** Twilight y las demás se me acercan.

 **"Finalmente, podemos estar en paz, como mejores amigos."** Digo mientras nos reunimos en un abrazo grupal.

Y así, chico genérico y sus amigas vivieron felices por siempre… Hasta que la secuela sale y de repente chico genérico tiene que salvar el mundo.

Pero eso es otra historia

 ***Lo siento mucho por esto* -BombShelter**


End file.
